


Fandom One shots

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Bottom (UK), Drop Dead Fred (1991), Fawlty Towers, Hellsing, Naruto, Sex Pistols (Band), Shock Treatment (1981), The New Statesman (TV 1987)
Genre: British Character, British Comedy, British English, British Politics, British Slang, Camping, Crossdressing, Daydreaming, Dreams, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Graffiti, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, London Underground, Medical, Medical Procedures, Naughty, Non-Consensual Spanking, Northern Ireland, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Paddling, Self-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Slapstick, Smoking, Spirits, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: Alan comes across a ordinary he can actually stand while on the London Underground





	1. I found you in the Underground (The New Statesman) (Alan x Self-Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan comes across a ordinary he can actually stand while on the London Underground

Alan walked into the London underground sounding as cynical as ever as he looked at the time on his watch it's not that he was late again it was the fact that he was using a form of transportation that "ordinaries" usually take

he sat in an empty seat, hand folded as he mumbled under his breath about how pointless the world is, how normies are horrible and how his Bentley will take weeks to get repaired from the incident with Lord Penistone that happened a few months ago

sitting next to him was a Young long haired man not specifically a grown adult like him but not a teenager either he was wearing a leather jacket, some pop culture cartoon related shirt and was also in a bit of a huff due to the train having no wifi or radio signals 

*cringes* stupid weather

Alan also cringed by saying stupid ordinaries 

The long-haired man then took off his headphones as he noticed the former Prime Minister sitting next to her with an unhappy look on his face 

recognizing him the woman whispered "I hate ordinaries too even if that's a bit daft considering I'm one myself"

Alan looked away from his watch and overheard he might have hated people in classes other than his own but when it came to women he couldn't resist as he stared at the alternative man on the London Underground 

"really?" he asked in a more soft-spoken quiet tone than his usual loud hyperbole ramblings

"Yes there's generalization is everywhere people assume and assume  I like most people no matter what their views are unless they are fascists like David Cameron or Teresa May" 

Alan was taken aback that he was sitting next to an ordinary who didn't like other ordinaries but it didn't bother him that much 

"Then again the  Brits never have had a good reputation when it came to government considering Teresa is going to make it an authoritarian dictatorship there was that one guy thought he knew what he wanted when he was in power and he delivered on his promises some have said he's like Tony Blair or Donald Trump but I disagree what was his name Alan something"

"I can't remember but no matter what happens I don't really care the world has always been in shambles" the long-haired man then let out a quiet yawn as the train had been going for quite a long time as it was coming up to nighttime

 "What was your name again?" Alan asked in a "nice" tone he rarely used usually only when being sarcastic 

"Kelsey," he said as she then fell asleep instead of resting on the wall she ended up resting close to Alan's shoulder

Alan felt a soft feeling inside that he didn't normally show usually when around a man  he felt a little cheerful he let Kelsey sleep next to his shoulder until the underground had reached its destination 

After the announcer had said, It was time for passengers to get off Kelsey was slightly startled by the noise being awakened by Alan nudging him

"Kelsey?"  "wake up" "I think it's time to leave now" 

Kelsey awoke before rubbing his eyes feeling less drowsy "Oh, Ok"  thank you 

he paused for a second processing in her mind that the man he was sitting next to in the London underground was the same prime minister he mildly praised in his political rant earlier his face went red and she started blushing 

"Alan B'stard?" she swallowed before feeling like she was going to fangirl and apologize for the racket she caused

"I want to say that I'm sorry that I annoyed you Mr. B'stard"

"you'll miss your destination if you apologise another 100 times" he replied sarcastically

right goodbye said, Kelsey, as he waved before running upstairs to the road that his apartment was located in

"I didn't get with any girls today Sarah I just talked to a fan while I was taking the London Underground this evening"

"he wasn't that bad actually,she hated ordinaries despite being one and ended up being one of my fans" answered Alan over the phone to his wife Sarah once he was back at home sounding a tad arrogant but in non sarcastic way only for Sarah to say "of course" in a salty tone before hanging up 

Alan later started to take the London Underground more often he still hated ordinaries but she was an exception


	2. Smoking Angel (Sex Pistols) (Sid x Self-Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid Vicious discovers what vaping is though a smoking angel he finds while wandering Belfast

it was some day in the decade of the 70s and the band the Sex Pistols had booked a hotel 

they were done practicing and needed some time to relax 

Sid was very tired after touring around the world for weeks he needed some down time 

he attempted to flick a lighter out and have a smoke before Johnny Rotten slapped it out of his hands 

"Sid we can't smoke in bed that's bad for your health" remarked John Lydon as he unpacked a suitcase

"Oh right then how do I relieve my stress then?" Sid asked 

"How should I know?" John shrugged

Sid didn't feel like arguing so he laid down on the sofa he was sitting on and went to sleep 

"I need my smokes" 

if you need it that bad you'll have cancer before you know it joked Glen Matlock 

"fuck off" said Sid as he gave him the bird before taking a snooze

after this tale he met a Norwegian woman but now we are taking a trip up to the modern day where Sid doesn't have a grave so he sometimes chills by Nancy's while going off to haunt people and cause Anarchy 

at some point he ended up in a place called Belfast he had no idea why but he was bored and the rest of the world's drama was too tiring 

He took a train and went for a walk in the park nearby the city centre when he came across a woman sitting on a bench

the woman  didn't look like she was feeling anything no emotions at all just staring in melancholy 

across the road from where she was sitting she could see many people,families,friends,kids,lovers and here she was just by herself 

Sid downed some of his drink before noticing a strange purple, green and white mist showing in the air 

it was an electric cigarette he had no idea this invention existed in the new millennium  he was intrigued he took a sniff and it smelt nice it wasn't just plain nicotine like before it was like that but mixed with candy flavours it took him back to his childhood where forests would be made of candy and marshmallows it was sickeningly sweet but so was the ravishing beauty standing next to him 

Unfortunately, she could not notice him she might've been the type who loved urban legends of the sort but she did not notice the young punk staring at her face in amazement 

Sid then took his index finger and poked the woman's cheek multiple times

until finally, the woman let out a laugh a loud laugh finally showing an emotion feeling like she was being tickled 

which was by a ghostly figure in a leather jacket and doc martens that was himself 

she was like his smoking angel as he lightly took the electronic cigarette from her hand and they puffed together before after the vapor had disappeared the woman noticed a wet feeling on her cheek it wasn't smoke and it wasn't raining...it was a kiss 

Sid followed wherever she went and whenever she'd laugh when she made her final stop at a fast food restaurant before leaving he clinked his coke bottle with hers 

He didn't really think about religion that much but if he was a living ghost she was his angel made of candy-flavored smoke


	3. Basil is sick (Fawlty Towers)

After hours

It was the early hours of the morning in Torquay, South West England

And a certain Mr.Fawlty   was resting he wouldn’t usually have this much free time

However all the past atrocities at his hotel in addition to the fact he fainted due to stress twice

It was time for him to get some well-earned rest Polly and Sybil took over some of his usual duties as the hotel manager

Basil Fawlty lay comfortably in his bed staring at his magazine

“Today’s quite quiet isn’t it I should probably check on the others in case they cause a flood without me”

Basil got out of bed and tip toed downstairs where Polly was organizing the paperwork and Sybil was answering the phones 

“Is there anything I could be to your assistance with?” Basil unusually grinning asked them

“Not now Basil I’m quite alright”

“Um Polly is there anything I can do?”

“Mr Fawlty aren’t you supposed to be in bed haven’t you had breakfast?”

“I’ve been sleeping all day do you think food is the first thing on my mind?”

“I’ll get Manuel to bring your breakfast up what would you like?”

“I don’t know surprise me” scoffed Basil as he went back up to his room

 

Back at his room Basil was feeling sick he was already physically sick but he felt bored normally as the manager of the Fawlty Towers he would be on his feet putting up with annoying guests, broken fire alarms and misplaced food orders.

 He felt a bit bored sure he hated almost every guest and feared his wife like a mouse towards a cat, yet he missed getting into abnormal adventures such as when he had to hide a dying guest, smacked his car with a branch and when he went cuckoo banana’s about entertaining the German guests.

“I feel more like a stupid guest at my hotel rather than the owner”

After a while Manuel arrived with some toast, eggs and sausages

“M-Mr Fawlty “! Exclaimed the small Spaniard

 as he waved his hands in front of Basil only to get his hand punched by his fist

“WHAT is it Manuel?”

“Senor your breakfast is here”

“Oh splendid absolutely splendid say Manuel could stay here for a moment?”

 “Que?”

“Could you stay in here please I want a chat with you”

"So Now that I'm sick you'll have to control my job you'll have to take guests to their rooms"

"Ok Mr Fawlty I think I can do that"

"really splendid just don't muck it up"

"I won't Mr Fawlty you need your rest"

"One more thing Manuel"

"Que?"

"that hamster of yours did you name it Basil because of me"

Manuel nodded

then at that moment a small smile appeared on Basil's face

"and you know I don't mean the things I say it's just this is very high maintenance job and it's hectic at times"

"I understand you just want to teach me a lesson"

"Yes"

"I understand you've had enough stress for today I will take your job for today"

"Thank you Manuel and there's a spanish to english dictionary on my nightstand there"

Manuel picked up the book and happily left the room while Basil had a nap


	4. Hooked on Sausages (Bottom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some austrians visit Richie and Eddie on halloween

Richie:Are we watching Sausage Party again?  
  
Eddie:no we are just out of toliet paper  
  
Richie:for what?  
  
Eddie:you know the old trick where you wrap the neighbours houses in toliet roll on halloween  
  
Richie:but Eddie this is our house and this isn't even a house it's a flat  
  
**doorbell rings**    
  
Richie:who wants to sell me something I don't need this time  
  
Professor:I'd like some weiner as my treat  
  
Adrian:we are austrian we see a tasty sausage we follow it even if it's a pork cut sausage  
  
Richie  **shivering** : but Adrian we've been over this Eddie is mine   
  
Eddie:Richie did I ever say I was yours No I don't recall ever saying that   
  
Adrian:this cuck is holding this tasty sausage firmly  
  
Richie:STOP THE DOUBLE entendres at once!  
  
Professor: this is like that spongebob episode hooky  **jumps to eat the sausages**  
  
Richie:I'm enjoying this sausagefest  
  
Adrian:well ja there's only males here   
  
**the door then swings open with kelsey holding her arm like she was being clumsy again**  
  
I'm always hungry for weiner  **bites into a sausage**


	5. Fictional crushes in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self insert scenarios

Basil: you need your sleep  
Me: I know but you do too I'm not sleeping until you do   
  
Rick: why aren't you going to sleep yet  
Me: because I won't if you won't   
  
Richie: get to sleep  
Me:I can't   
Richie: why not  
Me: it's too cold  
Richie: well what do you want to do? watch some telly?  
Me: sounds like a reasonable plan  
(they then snuggled on the sofa until a boring television show made them both sleep)   
  
  
Vyvyan:Kelsey go to sleep or I'll kill you  
Me:I'd like to see you try killing me in bed  **turns eyes and face suggestively**  
Vyvyan:No not in that sort of way...is the problem that you can't sleep sometimes?   
  
Me:yep due to aching everywhere, sweating everywhere and having my own thoughts haunt me sometimes   
  
Vyvyan:hmmm  **puts arm around me**   **it feels cold but soft and comforting**  
  
  
better?  
  
Me:  **is already asleep**


	6. Alice to my Wonderland (Drop Dead Fred x female reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drop Dead Fred enters the music daydreams of one of his human friends

after two decades Fred had found another person to be friends with except she wasn't from the states like Lizzie she was in the same country he was from (the uk)

unlike Lizzie this girl didn't show her anger and if she did it would be when Fred wasn't around 

in fact she was more of a loner she'd study,do work,browse the internet or listen to music but sometimes she'd sob or laugh like a maniac maybe it was because she already had a warped mind she was sometimes loud and adventurous but she was also more reserved 

She sighed in her living room waiting for a certain red haired freak in a green suit to appear 

"What's got you upset snot face"?

well it just feels like I'm too different from everyone else  I just feel so out of place and sometimes when I try to add to the conversation it's awkward and badly constructed

"Sometimes we just can't control what we say and misunderstandings can happen" said Fred sounding more relaxed and concerned than usual

I know It's all my fault  she shouted before breaking down crying now sitting in a ball on the sofa her nose sniffly,tears running down her eyes and her hands shaking frantically 

"We all make mistakes and we all move on from them stop assuming the worst"

True but  sometimes I annoy people by accidentally venting often I'm such a mess 

"Isn't being different a good thing I mean you can write some wicked stories,you make me laugh and your on the right track academically why do you care about being in a clique anyway who needs that when you've got me"

You probably have a clique of your own though with all the other imaginary friends of the world and I'm sure that when your done with me you'll leave and I'll just be a shadow of a memory 

I only see them occasionally and  I'll never leave you 

she went silent and mumbled I don't want to exist as she moved her head down,her headphones didn't move however while she let vaporwave drown her eardrums 

Fred sighed before he got a idea he snapped his fingers 

and in the 1980s anime aesthetic world of her imagination music daydreams Fred was there he moving all about the place 

there she was sitting in the dark thinking about wicca and all the religous mumbo jumbo she would sometimes talk about 

Fred was suddenly in a ocean like background flying like usual but more in a silhouette hologram type of way 

his face and body were stretched  looking slightly more anatomically correct as he became more cartoon like but not in his way in a big eyes,small nose and strange facial expression right out of a manga comic 

Fred heart chase he yelled as he held a wand spun it around and green magic came out of it attacking  to where her soul was 

Vaporwave is great,it helps me escape I feel like I'm in wonderland she said sounding like she was high when really just ate lots of ready salted crisps,drank a lot of cola and was starting to calm down from her panic earlier

But your the Alice to my wonderland Fred exclaimed as he transformed back into his regular suit except they actually were in wonderland as he poured a cup of tea for her which she drank after burping  for a while Fred which they then tried to make a competition out of.


	7. Edwina wasn't being a good wife (Bottom AU!) (set after the ending of the episode Finger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to the Bottom episode Finger
> 
> where Richie punishes Edwina for being a git to him

It was a interesting day for Richie and Eddie after trying to disguise themselves as a married couple involving Eddie cross dressing as edwina after a misunderstanding at the bar where Edwina's rough side got in the way his/her/it's "Husband*  Richie wasn't happy after getting tomatoes thrown at them 

"Why Eddie you were doing so well at pretending to be a bird" said Richie disappointed

"But me and that bloke we're getting on remarked Eddie 

"You were supposed to be getting on with me eddie and not in the way that you're thinking about you pervy" exaggerated Richie

Eddie then attempted to swing his usual punch onto Richie but instead he staggered and fell flat on his ass only to then be carried over the shoulder by Richie 

"Now I'm going to really do it to you Eddie and I'll do it good!" exclaimed Richie with a perverted smirk on his face

Eddie raised an eyebrow before saying in a arrogant sounding way "Ah ha!" so you are a poof" 

when suddenly he was pulled onto Richie's lap which took him by surprise he didn't expect this out of all of Richie's threats to actually happen even though he was usually the person making the threats 

Richie then undid his belt successfully this time and proceeded to smack Eddie's lady underwear covered bottom bright red

Eddie was shocked by this and tried to act like a bird saying "Oh look at my husband he's such a misogynistic pig ahhhhhh"

after the last 17 smacks the woman Eddie flirted with in the restrooms earlier happened to walk by and she recognized Edwina 

"Hey that's the transvestite who harassed me" she said as she pointed at edwina before walking off

"So up to your old tricks aren't you eh Eddie?" Richie said as he clasped the belt with a smirk looking like he was getting his revenge 

"Please Richie don't spank me anymore I've learnt my lesson" said Eddie as he tried to look like he was apologizing holding his hands out 

"Oh you won't be getting another spanking Edwina you'll be getting something far worse" Richie replied

"What could be worse than you spanking me in public while I'm in drag you bastard" Eddie remarked angrily 

he later got a punch in his "lady bits" afterward where he and richie proceeded to fight for the rest of the day before going home,getting drunk and pretending that it didn't happen then he genuinely apologized for being a git to Richie before they both went to bed


	8. Bothersome Ninja Patients (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ame and Sasuke get into a fight and their medical nin Miho finds out about it  
> what happens?

Ame sat on her bed reading in her ward when she noticed Naruto and Sakura entering her room to visit her and Sasuke   
  
Hi there Sasuke I brought you some Onigiri *puts it on his nightstand*  
  
I don't want it Sakura I'm not hungry  
  
But Sasuke you won't get better if you don't eat  
  
I don't care Sakura I don't want your fucking Onigiri   
  
What I would want is to fight you naruto once  again since we failed last time because of Kakashi sensei  
  
Sasuke you hardass not again I do not fight without a reason besides your in hospital I hate you but I don't want to fight you   
  
I- I'll fight you   
  
What? Ame really?  
  
well I'm out of here I don't want to get in the way like last time (Sasuke why do you have to waste your time with annoying naruto and selfish Ame?)  
  
your just being a biig help Sakura chan! *sarcastic*  
  
Hai  *her eyes turned light purple and her mild dark chi intensified   
  
"Let's get outside and start this grudge match"!! *voice becomes loud and aggressive*  
  
(one long annoying fight scene on the roof later)  
  
Ok Ame I think you should stop I know you get weak when you use your dark chi recklessly and didn't you say to me that you hate ruthless violence   
  
Yeah Ame give up I can easily poison you with just a tornado of my power   
  
I will never loose to you Sasuke  
  
Ame seriously quit it   
  
I DON'T KNOW HOW I MIGHT EVEN ACCIDENTALLY ATTACK YOU IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER NARUTO  
  
suddenly out of nowhere Nurse  Miho showed up  
  
Oh my what do I have here my most accident prone patient having a stand off with my most obnoxious violent patient and they are both in dangerous health conditions this will not do  
  
why did she agree to that Naruto?  
  
She hates failure I think she's a bit more competitive than me I used to be known as the most irresponsible ninja's in this village  
  
mmmm I know how to fix this   *uses her powers and blocks Sasuke's and Ame's attacks so she can stop the fight*  
  
Huh? why did it just pause like that *groan* my face hurts from that fight  Fine Ame you win happy???  
  
O.o I don't know Sasuke I feel very tired *almost collapses*  
  
You see what I mean Ame!!!  
  
hehehe because you and Sasuke were causing such a ruckus you deserve a good punishment so you don't try anything careless like that again   
  
hmm she's still a bit dazed naruto you help me carry her back to her room   
  
ok nurse Miho *carries Ame*    
  
Sasuke you are getting punished first since you were the person who challenged her in the first place  
now I get that you have a whole superiority complex and you want to be stronger like Ame however you know very well that you and Ame were not in the right state of health to fight also that was very dangerous I'm tired of you doing this I get you have a dark past and you want to be different than your brother but this isn't how to go about it ^^  
  
so I'm going to give you 13 spanks with this paddle sasuke and Naruto you do the same for Ame since her mind went out of control and her competitive attitude got the best of her ^^  
  
fine whatever I don't care about it anyway  
Sasuke you really need to *spank* stop being so stoic *spank* I thought you wanted to be different than Itachi *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank*  
  
Ame you've told me about your life and I know it's hard you losing your parents and being treating like dirt and all I experienced some of that too *sigh* but that doesn't mean that *spank* you overuse your manipulation techniques and fall into Sasuke's traps *spank*  
*spank* *spank* *spank* *spank*   
  
N-Naruto I-I I'm sorry  I really am I didn't know what came over me (wow I was idiot)  
  
you did go a bit psyho there Ame Chan I didn't expect that from you   
  
so maybe I could give you some tips on how to not give in to Sasuke's fights (well I guess that would be useful?)  
  
ok Naruto   
  
Oh give me a break   
  
I'm sorry Ame about the fight  I fucked up again  
  
it's cool Sasuke I was the criminal too don't put it all on yourself I was the idiot  
  
Now that you've learnt your lesson it's time for your injections   
um uh um uh N-naruto who actually called Miho about the little fight?  
  
I did said Sakura smiling (that'll teach you >.<)  
  
really but I thought you hate me?  
  
your stupid and your a bit weird but I wouldn't just leave you in danger like that I'm a medical nin in training too  
  
*suprised until she starts sobbing like a child because of the needle being inserted into her veins  
  
Ahhh! it stings more than that spanking   
  
it's fine Ame but you have to stay in Hospital with Miho and Shizune because of your health  
you can still visit me,Sakura and even Sasuke but we care about you and we don't want to loose you Ame your our friend   
  
Ouch oh I-I understand I thought you were just a child-like friend  
  
a child like friend with a heart now Sakura can I have some of that Onigiri?  
  
Sure   
  
*Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Miho then ate the onigiri together*


	9. Naughty Little Anarchist (Hellsing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina writes anti vampire graffiti and Alucard is left to decide on her punishment

Hina was almost done spray-painting some of Britain's Walls with Graffiti when on her left side she heard some light sounding footsteps coming towards her it was Night time so Hina thought she would continue unleashing her Anarchy in the darkness until she saw a torchlight shining in her direction she noticed it was her friend Seras Victoria who had a small paddle in her hand although her face shown a  smile Hina ignored her and just rolled her eyes at the graffiti that said FUCK Vampires! and the fact the top of the back of her jeans were lowering down showing a little bit of her underwear when she heard a slap noise coming from her butt she turned around and noticed it was from the paddle Seras was holding   
  
Aw~ Hehe~ time for a spanking Seras said happily   
  
Hina groaned and attempted to continue spray painting when she heard Seras spanking her a few more times with the paddle  
  
Hina you are *SPANK* the cutest Anarchist I know *SPANK* *SPANK* *SPANK* *SPANK* *SPANK* *SPANK*  
Then why the hell don't you arrest me already Seras instead of smacking me like I'm still a child   
  
Hina you are still a child I'm 4 years older and yet I still managed to have such a cute friend back in that orphanage hahahaha  
  
Hina felt annoyed    Seras I am not cute now stop spanking me so I can get back to my job which is almost over  
  
mmm Nope this isn't your job the Hellsing Organization is your job hehe~ Master isn't going to be happy Seras said while carrying Hina over her shoulder  
  
Put me down  Put me down Put me down Hina yelled while Seras carried her back to the Hellsing Manor  
  
Once Hina and Seras had reached the manor Integra and Walter were asleep Alucard was the only one awake however he was downstairs in the dungeon/his room watching netflix   
  
Seras said to Alucard M-master Hina skipped work again today   
  
Alucard looked away from his now repaired Flat screen tv  and said So? I do that sometimes what's the big deal  
  
Seras felt confused and said But Master she's a new member she's only worked here for a few weeks and Integra will be very angry about it  
  
Alucard sighed and said Seriously I already get enough of that B*itch complaining about me over the phone just let her off this time you handle it   
and I'll even more angry If I can't watch my flat screen tv   
  
Seras said Master this is the 2nd time she's skipped work and I already handled it I spanked her 10 times now I need you to do it now even if we shrug it off Integra is still going to notice   
  
Then let me do it just go to bed or something I'm bored I killed like millions of vampires this month I need a break once in a while  
  
Yes Master said Seras as she left the room  
  
So? what did you do instead of working   
  
I-I was painting the walls of London   
  
Really then why is there a piece of graffiti that says Fuck Vampires?  
  
Miss Stephanie Meyer what exactly are you trying to say? is that what you want to say how terrible rebellious vampires are or is it that your going through the Little vampire fangirl stage?  
  
then Hina slapped Alucard across the face  
  
Hahahaha very funny Dark Shamrock you were trying to prove how much of a dark punk you are? even though you are in the same room as a mother f*cking Vampire  who is much darker than you   
  
Tch Aye that's the reason arsehole  
  
and now because of that I'll have to spank you even I'd much rather do something else than to be put in the babysitter role  
  
I dunno Maybe We could order pizza or listen to music  
  
Great Idea Dark Shamrock now I feel much less bad about punishing you   
  
*Spank* oops my hand slipped   
  
Hina started blushing when she was put over Alucard's leg   
  
Are you falling for me? honestly that's almost never happened to me before   
  
Nah it's just I'm a Masochist  
  
Then that means I can spank you without you caring hahahaha Alucard said as he started spanking Hina playfully while sadistically laughing  
  
Dammit That's not what I meant  Alucard It's just when you spank me or fight me it doesn't make me scared it actually 0////0 turns me on   
  
That sounds creepy though my boss is already crazy enough I'll let it pass   
  
Yeah I know it's not like I find you attractive or anything *feels pain* Ouch I mean out I am out of order I will get back to work tomorrow I promise  
  
Really Weak Shamrock stop being a Mary Sue and spit it out your hiding something aren't you considering your health that wouldn't surprise me  
  
I Don't feel good Alucard I think I'm going to throw up  
  
Oh how did that happen did you read too much erotic manga  
  
A-l-ucard I'm serious said Hina who was feeling very queasy  
  
Alucard then went back upstairs and came back down with a basin,medicne and the pizza that he ordered earlier  
  
*sigh* you look like a puppy a cold,sick puppy   
  
Hina then puked into the basin,took her medicine and rested for a while before eating her pizza   
  
Hina and Alucard then danced to the roaring punk music like there were on a hard mode DDR game  
  
After watching some tv Hina was so tired she fell asleep on Alucard's lap   
  
Alucard smirked and carried Hina to her bedroom  where she rested until morning


	10. That wasn't very nice of you (Shock Treatment)

It was the afternoon in Dentonvale and their patient was eating a tin of chocolate yoghurt

when Rest Home Ricky arrived with Nurse Ansalong to check up on the patient

the patient ignored them and kept eating, the patient's hair was long, brown and messy, with eyes like emeralds 

if the patient wasn't scarfing down chocolate, they would type away at their laptop, read a book or play with their provided electronics 

when they saw Ansalong and Ricky walk inside, the patient blushed they just felt a soft aesthetic type of attraction to the two

the simple teal colour of Ansalong's uniform dress, the bowtie on Ricky's shirt and their fresh faces, however, the patient was usually the type to hide those emotions when they'd be attracted to people because the chocolate was only half eaten they ended up spitting out the leftover chocolate saliva concoction.

the spillage ended up on Ricky's shirt, he and Ansalong were unphased but the patient was as they sat down on the floor and crawled on their knees over to the two.

turning their eyebrows and looking upset the patient began to whine frantically "I'm so sorry, I didn't intend to do that I'm so sorry, It will never happen again, sometimes I lose control, I-I please don't tell Nation and Cosmo I'm sorry",    

Rest home Ricky looked down smiling trying to reassure the patient "It's ok, It's ok it will be alright this stain can easily be cleaned out don't panic"

Nurse Ansalong nodded and said "We won't tell Cosmo and Nation mistakes happen to anybody"  The Patient didn't stop "No!, I caused a problem and they're probably going to be wondering about it, I deserve a punishment they then started to sob, blubber and wince.

Ricky got a wet tissue out of his pocket and cleaned the stain off his shirt "punishment seems wrong for something so small, I don't usually punish patients for reasons like that" he took out another tissue and dried the patient's tears.  while he was trying to get them to settle he turned to Nurse Ansalong "What do you think?" 

Nurse Ansalong kneeled down and hugged the patient "you're getting yourself in a state over something so small, it isn't nice to be prickly patient, after a small punishment you'll be alright 

 

Ricky said, "I understand, if they are focused on the punishment then they will be able to take their mind off the accident"

he kneeled down placing the patient onto his lap he swung his hand and lightly spanked them

 

the softness of each swot made the patient quieter, while they were still whining they felt more relaxed resting on Ricky's knee while the punishment was delivered,  he eventually stopped and shook his hand slightly "you take over from here Ansalong I'm not used to this" he chuckled,

Nurse Ansalong smiled "ok Ricky" as she lifted the patient and carried them over to a sofa chair, she sat in the chair, slipping off their leggings

as the patient leaned over 

Nurse Ansalong's spanks were firm and more strong, leaning over the sofa arm the patient was becoming quieter but was still sobbing

She then walked outside as Ricky left for a while and Nurse Ansalong walked back in with a small plastic paddle, gently pulling down the underwear of the patient.

 

the thumps got more painful with the added paddle when Ansalong was finished the patient felt a stinging, warm sensation from their behind while they kinda liked that form of punishment they felt unsure about the pain of the bruises, Nurse Ansalong got out a tin of Arnica cream and applied the cream on the patient's butt 

 

The patient was now calm and explained why the incident happened

they laughed it off and Ricky and Nurse Ansalong liked how they looked attractive and blushed at the compliment

the day then continued like nothing happened 

 


	11. Spring Cleaning (Shock Treatment)

 It was the afternoon and Nurse Ansalong and Rest Home Ricky were doing some old spring cleaning in the hallways of Dentonvale

Ricky dusted while Ansalong took out the garbage and hospital laundry, 

while Cosmo and Nation cleared out their folders and emails.

Ansalong and Ricky then checked up on one of their patients 

it was a bit of a mess, there were crisp crumbs around the floor and where the patient was 

he had semi-long tangled hair, green eyes and was unaware of the state of the room 

when Ricky and Ansalong walked in Ricky looked at the crumbs with a magnifying glass while Ansalong went up to where the patient was

the patient was sitting slouched browsing the internet 

Nurse Ansalong kneeled down as her facial expression had half a smile showing

"um Y/N?" she tapped their shoulder 

the patient looked up his long hair covering his eyes   "hm?"

Nurse Ansalong said, "Well we're doing a bit of spring cleaning today and would you be ok with us cleaning your room?"

the patient mumbled "Sure go ahead"

Rest Home Ricky whispered to her "Don't you think we should clean him a bit too, he looks like Doogal from the magic roundabout"

Ansalong chuckled whispering back "Yeah, you should focus on that, I'll focus on cleaning the room up"

Rest Home Ricky nodded as he got various hair products and tools out of the dressing table drawer

he turned to the patient "When was the last time you've had a haircut" 

the patient shrugged as they couldn't remember, Ricky, said gesturing to the dressing table, "Well I'm going to give you a small haircut if that's ok with you",

the patient nodded walking over to the dressing table, sitting down while Ricky positioned their head separating the hair into sections,

Ansalong kept dusting the room while Ricky started brushing and cutting the hair, however as he didn't use scissors for non-medical purposes, he used a small razor instead

by this point, Ansalong had started hoovering the room, while Ricky started clipping off some of the hair and drying it  some of the  just cut hairs landed on and were removed from the floor, other hairs were hoovered off by Ansalong absorbing them with the vacuum,it was a strange makeover but at least now the patient was able to see again without their long locks being in the way.

the spring cleaning was now complete 

 


	12. Sick Charlie

It was a regular day at Paddy's pub but something was off, the chipper little narcissistic janitor Charlie Kelly wasn't around,

Dennis wiped the bar counter peacefully "isn't today wonderful"

Frank continued playing cards "I don't know that wee bastard Charlie isn't around today"

Dee turned her head "you know, he hasn't been in for days now someone should check on him"

 Dennis ignored Dee, "wow look at all the customers we have!"

Dee rolled her eyes "You'know he's partly the reason this pub even stays afloat"

Mac got up "Yeah that's my buddy your talking about there" 

Mac then went up to Charlie's apartment 

as he opened the door he could overhear Charlie vomiting into a basin as he walked in

"Hey man how are you?"

 


End file.
